1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dampening vibration and reducing shock in an archery bow.
2. Description of Related Art
Archery bows typically absorb a great deal of shock and vibration upon release of an arrow. This shock and vibration can cause problems in the field when excess noise is created.
The primary mode of movement of a bow limb is normal to the limb surface. After the arrow is launched, the bow limbs snap back and encounter the greatest acceleration of the release process thus resulting in a shock. Often, vibration dampeners vibrate in a symmetric manner, in phase with the bow limb movements and therefore increase shock. This is because: (1) adding dead weight to a bow limb increases adds energy to the rebound of the bow limb and thus the added weight of the dampener on the bow limb increases shock; and (2) when the dampener moves in phase with the bow limb, the mass of the dampener is reactive thus increasing the magnitude of the shock.
There exists an apparent need for an effective device for dampening vibration and reducing shock specifically in an archery bow, and generally in any other apparatus which includes an excited surface to which energy is imparted.
One object of this invention is to provide a device that dampens vibration and reduces shock imparted to an archery bow upon release of an arrow.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for dampening vibration and reducing shock that includes a peripherally mounted mass at a distal end.
The above and other objects of this invention are accomplished with a device that is preferably attached to both bow limbs of an archery bow to reduce vibration and shock imparted to the archery bow when an arrow is released. The device preferably includes a base and a body integrally formed of a flexible material. The base is formed to provide an adequate attachment surface to the archery bow and integrated with a body having a non-uniform cross-section as the body extends away from the base. Preferably, the non-uniform cross-section tapers in a continuously decreasing cross-sectional area as the body approaches the distal end.
A peripheral mass is preferably positioned on a portion of the body opposite the base. The peripheral mass preferably comprises perimeter weighting to react out of phase with the bow limb following discharge of arrow. The peripheral mass may include a thickened or increased cross-sectional area for obtaining the necessary perimeter weighting. The peripheral mass may include one or more flanges or tabs positioned at a distal end of the body.
The device according to this invention may be applied to the archery bow in a system for reducing vibration and shock. According to this system, two devices are positioned in general axial alignment on either side of a mount that is positioned on each bow limb of the archery bow. The resulting system therefore includes a mount and two devices, one device on a front of the bow limb and one device on a back of the bow limb.
Although described in the context of archery bows, the device according to this invention may be applicable generally to any other apparatus that includes an excited surface to which energy is imparted. Examples of such an apparatus include: household appliances such as dishwashers and washing machines, specifically doors and other panels of such household appliances; vehicles, including automobiles and aircraft; engines and motors; and/or any other apparatus wherein vibration and/or shock provide particular detriments to the safe, efficient and/or smooth operation of such apparatus.